The Story of Us
by a-proud-fangirl
Summary: Their story isn't ordinary, but as long as they have each other, they are happy. Royai Week 2015. Day 6 - The Past/The Future. "She is in his past, she is in his present. He will make sure that she is in his future as well."
1. A Dream Is A Wish Your Heart Makes

**Happy Royai Week! Well here's my contribution to the fandom. Enjoy! :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Royai. I don not own FMA.**

* * *

He dreamed about her again.

They were under the apple tree in the backyard. She was reading a book, unaware of the glances that he threw at her. He absentmindedly played with the grass that they were sitting on, while admiring her pretty face. It was a peaceful afternoon, a rare peaceful afternoon. And then he woke up, telling himself that it is not real.

Roy Mustang filled his mind with his recent dreams while riding the cart that will take him to his alchemy teacher's home. He can't help but think about the girl's small smile, one that has been appearing in his dreams since who knows when. At first, he was confused. _Have I seen her somewhere? Have we even met?_ He asked those questions over and over again, but the answer is always no. What's weird is that she always appears.

Sometimes she is just a mere face among a huge crowd. Oftentimes the plots of his dreams revolve around her. Whatever role she plays on his nightly musings, one fact will never change – how he slowly but surely falls with her smile.

Come to think of it, it was crazy. Having a crush on someone through dreams – it is not what someone can call normal. But he cannot help it. That small smile of hers was more than enough to light a room than a thousand smiles of other girls his age. Roy sighed. It was a sad thought that he will only get to see her in his dreams.

The driver of the cart told him that he was finally there, so he got down and gave the man his fare. Pushing his thoughts of the girl on the back of his mind, he knocked on the door.

The one who opened the door was the girl who was constantly appearing on his dreams. Big brown eyes, short blond hair, an inch shorter than him. _It really is her!_ Roy's mind exclaimed. Although the small smile is not yet there, she is still very pretty in his eyes.

"And… you are?" she asked.

Roy used every inch of his will to prevent himself from answering, "The boy who has been dreaming of you ever since."

* * *

 **Let me know what you think! :)**


	2. Scarred for Life

**Thank you all for reviewing, and also putting this story in your favorites! They are making my gloomy day brighter. :) Now, here's my second prompt. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I will never be Hiromu Arakawa.**

* * *

Rough, open-mouthed kisses shared while tumbling on the bed. Clothes removed while staring into each other's eyes. This might be a typical dance that most lovers do, but for Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye, this is all brand new.

Finally without any barrier between them, their skin is now fully exposed with each other. He sees the scar on her neck, and he feels the scar on her back. The scar that he had caused. She feels him shudder, and she looks into his eyes. _Not your fault, Roy. Not your fault._ He kisses her, rough kisses turns into slow, steady ones. He doesn't know how to apologize through words, and kissing her is the only thing he can do. Yes, her skin may be scarred, but it is still perfect. He turned his attention to those scars, and kisses them both, whispering words of apology as he did so.

She feels the big scar on his abdomen. She remembers the moment when she almost lost him, and then she closed her eyes, willing herself to forget. She cannot afford to lose him too, just like what he felt about her, and it is a sad thing that can destroy them both. How they both come to this, in a very intimate position that could cut the path to their dreams, she doesn't know. Maybe both of their bottled feelings for each other decided to erupt at the same time.

Roy can feel her hand at his abdomen, and looking at her face he can tell that she was lost in thought. She looks into his eyes and he can see that she is scared. Afraid that the scar in his abdomen is only the start of more wounds to come, and that those wounds may cause his life to end. Riza tends to overthink sometimes. So he runs his thumb into her eyebrows, and smiles, telling her that tonight, they shouldn't worry for the future. Tonight, they are safe. Tonight, they are together.

Their skin is marred with scars, but it reminds them that they need to be alive.

* * *

 **Let me know what you think! :)**


	3. Flirting Failure

**Thank you all for the reviews, friends. Really though whenever I see one I jump up and down! XD**

 **Disclaimer: If FMA were mine I'd put more Team Mustang.**

* * *

"Hello, Elizabeth!" Roy Mustang exclaimed on the telephone as he spoke to Riza Hawkeye, who was now positioned in the entrance of the abandoned hotel. His team was assigned by Fuhrer Bradley to capture illegal gun dealers, who were using the hotel as a meet-up place. They decided to arrive two hours earlier than the dealers' meet-up and Kain Fuery has already connected all their lines so all they have to do now was to wait.

"Really, Sir?" She deadpanned. Roy sighed. They had quite a little argument hours ago about the paperwork left at the office and clearly she was still annoyed. Roy might have said something that hurt her; he did not recall what, but he regretted it. Now, he was trying to ease their tension and she still won't budge.

Jean Havoc, who was with Riza since they are both the best snipers in the group, guffawed. "She's not taking any of your shit, Chief."

Black Hayate's bark was heard and then a voice mumbled. "Uh, Lieutenant Havoc? I think you should lower the volume of your voice."

"You worry too much, Fuery. There is not even a sign of a living creature here, so we're good." Jean said. "Even Hawkeye agrees! She just rolled her eyes."

"When did the rolling of eyes signify agreement?" Heymans Breda joined in the conversation.

"Quiet, people. We are on a mission," Roy said. "You should all be like Falman, who I haven't heard yet. Is he connected, Fuery?"

"I am, Sir." Vato Falman replied.

"I know why Falman isn't speaking." Breda said "He slept late last night, thinking about his new girlfriend, and-"

"I don't want to hear details." Riza said. Roy used this as an opportunity to talk to her.

"Don't worry, Elizabeth. If you want, while they talk about Falman, we could talk about us!"

Roy figured that they still have time to talk like this before they do some action. "Sure, I will!" Riza said, and that got some "wow" and "ooohhh" from the rest of the team. Roy's hope also soared.

"Really? When?"

"When we're outside and it rains."

He hated the rain.

The rest of the boys laughed. Jean, especially, cannot contain his laughter. "Shots fired, Chief. Shots fired."

"Burn, sir. Burn!" Breda exclaimed.

Falman laughed. "It's funny to think that the Flame Alchemist is burning right now. Burning with failure!" Even Hayate barked and Fuery laughed.

This is embarrassing, Roy thought. And he can say that Riza was enjoying his embarrassment, since he heard the sound of a high-five coming from her and Jean.

"So, Roy," Riza said in her Elizabeth voice. "Is that okay with you?"

"What about someplace where we are both comfortable with?" He asked. "It could be in your place or mine, or-"

"In your office, where you could do your paperwork? I'd like that." Riza replied. "Just make sure that your scary lieutenant is not there when I arrive. I don't want her to shoot me."

"Nice, nice," Jean said.

"Will you stop making comments, Havoc? Why are you even listening in our conversation?" Roy exclaimed.

"Uh, because all of us are hearing it?" Jean said.

Breda also replied. "Just because you're mind is full of Elizabeth right now your common sense suddenly disappeared." That earned a few laughs, including Riza's.

Roy was about to reply when Fuery suddenly spoke. "I see them. They are coming."

Oh, how he was going to make his team pay later. Especially Elizabeth.

* * *

 **Excuse my poor attempt at humor, I was having a rough day so I decided to write a light one to cheer me up a bit. :)**

 **Reviews are what makes me happy though, please tell me what you think. And be happy. :D**


	4. Why

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing and adding this story (and me) in your favorites! It makes me happy. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not have money to buy FMA from Hiromu Arakawa.**

* * *

All good things come to an end. Roy Mustang's stay at the Hawkeye household is not an exception. He was already eighteen, an age that was considered by many as an independent one. And although he could be considered independent since he was not staying with his foster mother, he needed to learn how to live all by himself.

Which means that he needed to leave Riza Hawkeye.

It's not that he wanted to, she knew that. She knew that he wanted to be by her side. But he has dreams, dreams that may seem naive to one person. Riza does not want to be the reason why those dreams would not come true. So she told him to leave, to see the world for himself. It has been weeks since Roy left their household, and it has also been weeks since Riza felt empty.

If she is really going to be honest with herself, she did not want him to go. The week before he left, she spent it by his side. He did not mind, in fact he also liked it. They talked about personal things. Her mother. His dreams. The night before he left they slept in the living room, with pillows around them and him holding her hand. When she woke up, he was gone. He did not even bother saying goodbye, and she did not think she could handle it.

She pretended that she was okay. She did not want her father to notice, and she told herself that, finally, the house was back to peace and quiet. But there was a big part of her mind that shouts, what is peace and quiet compared to him? How would she enjoy it if he was not there? In fact she should be happy to be finally alone since that was what she wanted when Roy first arrived there, but she felt quite the opposite. What changed?

Riza understands why he left, she does not understand why she felt that way.

* * *

 **Happy Royai day, btw. My way of celebrating is reading all fanfics on tumblr, check them out too they're awesome. :)**

 **Please leave a review and let me know what you think! :D**


	5. It's Raining

**I keep on writing sad things because, well June started off as a bad month for me, but hey it makes me happy when somebody reads, reviews, and faves my work. :)**

 **The usual disclaimer applies.**

* * *

It is raining hard as he walked her home. His car needed repair so there was no other option than to risk being wet because of the goddamned rain. Roy Mustang, no matter how much he hated rain, does not bring his own umbrella. Good thing Riza Hawkeye has one, but it was not that big enough for both of them to fit in. That ended up with both of them half wet.

He looks at her, who is still avoiding his gaze. It was months since they started having a relationship that they did not tell anyone about, and they both know it is not working. They have a healthy professional relationship, but the personal one is going on the rocky side of the road. She has faults, yes, but Roy feels that most of the mistakes are his.

This is the first time Roy had a serious relationship with a woman, and as embarrassing as it may sound, he still doesn't know how to handle this kind of bond. He trusts her, but there are some things that he cannot tell her. Like how she thought that he was in his apartment but he was really in a bar. How he cannot stop himself from staring at other girls, and how he slept with one of them, and regretted it afterwards.

He knows that she knows, but she does not say anything. He respects her, loves her, and she knows that. But Riza always spend time with work, sometimes forgetting the fact that he needs time from her as well, and his body has desires. He is shit, Roy knew that, but he did not know how to stop being one. What's sad was that whenever Riza looks (they don't talk about it) at him with hurt clear in her eyes, it is not enough to stop him from making more mistakes.

Nowadays, he tries so hard. He wanted to make them work. As much as he had hurt her before, he still does not want to make her suffer more. He drinks less, flirts less, and for Roy it was an achievement. Riza does not notice it though, and Roy notices that she was spending quite some time with Jean Havoc. They are close friends, he knew that, and he had the feeling that Jean knew what was going on between them. He also had the feeling that Jean was just comforting her. Roy fears that that comforting would turn into something more.

The pair is already in front of Riza's apartment, and surprisingly it was void of people. Roy thinks that this would be the perfect opportunity to speak out, and he believes that she still wanted this. He speaks.

"I'm so-"

"This should stop."

They both looked at each other. _This should stop_ , she said. Roy never thought he would hear that from her. That is also one of the reasons why their relationship did not work – he assumes that they both think the same thing.

"Wh-what did you just say?" Maybe he heard it the wrong way.

Riza stares into his eyes. "I'm saying that, what we have is not working. So this should stop."

Roy drops the umbrella that was keeping them from being fully wet, and now they are drenched in the rain. "N-no," he started to say. "We could make this work, Riza. Trust me, we could-"

"Stop!" she exclaimed. "Please, just stop."

He can tell that she is already crying. "We could still make this work. It's not yet too late."

"That's where you are wrong. It is too late, Roy. I love you, but we couldn't make it work." Her voice breaks, and he tries to hug her but she pushes him away.

"Is it because of him?" He dreads hearing her answer.

She looks confused. "Him who?"

"Havoc."

"What? Why are you including him in our mess?" She presses on.

He cannot take it any longer. "Well, number one: you spend too much time with him at the shooting range. Number two: I know he knows what is going on between us, and number three: I can see the way he looks at you, Riza. He is falling, and don't tell me that you aren't feeling something for him as well."

"Don't put all the blame in me, Roy," she says in a shaky, quiet voice. "You made it seem that you are allowed to spend time with other girls but I am not even allowed to do that to with a friend. And yes, he knows. I needed someone to talk to, and there he is. Also, if your number three is correct, then I'm sorry for him because I don't feel the same way."

Riza takes the umbrella that was long forgotten in the pavement, and closes it. "I thought you knew me by now, Roy. I thought you knew that I am not the type of person who will fall in love with another just because my partner is busy spending time with other women." She closes her eyes shut. "Am I not enough?"

"Look," he says, pulling her into his arms. She is shivering due to the cold, and he has a feeling that they will both become ill. "I'm sorry. I regretted doing it, Riza. I promise that I will not do it again. Just please, don't go."

Riza removes herself from his embrace and cups his face. "I'm sorry too, but I can't bear all this much longer." She then turns around to leave, but he holds her forearm tightly.

"Don't make this harder that it was supposed to, Sir." She removes her arm from his grip. "Goodnight." and she is gone.

For the first time in his life, Roy is grateful that it is raining, for it is good in hiding the tears in his face.

* * *

 **Please let me know what you think, even with just one word. XD**


	6. Project Bean

**Royai week is nearing it's end! I'm kind of sad since this is the only thing cheering me up. XD And all of the stories are great!**

 **Disclaimer: I will never be Hiromu Arakawa.**

* * *

Roy Mustang planned to just play all day with Riza Hawkeye and her dog, Bean. Since Master Hawkeye will be gone for three days, he just left Roy with a five-page questionnaire about their recent lesson. Roy, being a master of procrastination, decided that he will do that the day before his teacher arrives. Unfortunately, Riza did not seem to be in the mood for play.

She was sitting near the stairway, just as Roy was about to head downstairs. Bean was sitting near her feet, wagging his tail. His owner looked kind of down, though Roy did not know why. He was about to ask her what was wrong when she suddenly spoke.

"I have read this in a book, you know?"

Roy sat beside her. He reached out his hand to pat Bean on his head, but the dog suddenly became frightened. What a very weird day. "Read what?" he replied.

Riza heaved a sigh before answering. "Look at him, Mister Mustang," she pointed at Bean. "When you were about to approach him, he suddenly became jumpy. Bean also trips frequently, and bumps into furniture. Stumbling is also… not him."

Roy cannot see the point where Riza was heading, but she did notice this. She continued speaking. "This has been in my mind for days, so I tried putting his toys and food bowl near the fireplace instead of his usual place, and…"

"…he had a hard time locating it." Roy finished her sentence. He finally understood. The dog was becoming blind. "Are you sure about this, Riza? Maybe you are just jumping into conclusions."

"Well I really hope I am just jumping into conclusions, Mister Mustang," Riza huffed. "Try using hand signals to command him."

Bean is a well-trained dog; he knew how to respond to verbal commands and hand signals. Since Bean was looking at their way, Roy pointed at the ground, telling him to lie down. Bean just wagged his tail.

He tried pointing at the ground for a few times, and then he gave up. "Lie down, Bean." Roy said, and the dog immediately did so.

"I don't know what to do." Riza said. She hugged her knees and bowed her head. Roy hated seeing her like this, and he also hated feeling useless. Master Hawkeye would probably just shrug if he finds out about this, since Riza adopted the dog years ago without her father's consent. He was the only one who can help Riza, but as much as he wanted to, he did not know how.

Roy scratched his head. "What about the books you have read? Don't they have anything about handling blind dogs?"

Riza snorted. "If they have, then I wouldn't be telling you that I don't know what to do, right?" _Common sense, Roy._ He smacked himself in the head. _Common sense._

He suddenly remembered one of his sisters back at Central. Anne loves dogs, and she loves reading – most probably she has one about handling blind dogs. "If you want, Riza, I could ask my sister about it."

She lifted her head to look at him. "Which one among them, Anne?" Riza knows his sisters, and his sisters loved her, too. Anne would be more than happy to help her. Roy nodded.

When he saw Riza smile, he did not feel useless anymore.

* * *

 **How are my stories so far? Please leave me a review with your thoughts. Thank you! :)**


	7. His Past, Present, and Future

**It's the end of Royai week! I had fun reading all the stories on tumblr and here on ffn, and it is all good! Thank you for reading mine as well. :)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't owwwwwn FMA.**

* * *

Their story isn't what one can call ordinary. Their lives are intricately woven into the other, that they have become inseparable. In Roy Mustang's past, she was there. In the present, she was also there. In the future, he will make sure that she is there. Although her role in his future is probably not like what he had dreamed of, as long as she is still with him, he'd be the happiest man alive.

In his past, she started to make her way into his life. He first met Riza Hawkeye when he was a teenager. She was three years younger than him. He was intimidated at first. What a very pretty girl, smart even. Back at Central, all the girls he meets are very, very dumb. And flirty. Riza was not any of those. She does not like talking to him, and she would rather spend her company with books than people. Roy almost ignored her. _Almost._ That small smile of hers told him not to.

She started to read _The Tales of Woodrow City_ , Roy's favorite fictional book. He told her at breakfast how much he loved that book, and that he idolized the book's main character, Jay Reyes. She warned him no to spoil her. When she finished that book, she cried. Jay ended up with his childhood friend, Marie Ingrid. She loved Marie Ingrid. Roy almost told her that he wanted her to be his own Marie. They talked and talked about other books, and they become friends.

He could tell that time that Riza was already warming up to him. She knew all of his favorite food, and cooks them for him every Sunday. She insists that he accompany her to the market every week, and whenever guys their age tries to flirt with her, he would hold her and would intertwine their fingers. It was like they both knew that something was going on between them, but they would rather not acknowledge it. It does not need to be acknowledged. They both had become each other's Jay and Marie.

If Roy would be completely honest with himself, he missed their past. It was simple, ordinary. Unlike now, simple things like holding her hand would be hard to achieve. It all changed when he had to leave. She accompanied him to the train station. Riza looked normal, but Roy can see the sadness in her eyes. He did not know where did he gather the courage to cup her face and kiss her on that train station, but he did, and she kissed him back. It was euphoria.

On the second half of their past, he returned back to her home. Her father died in front of his eyes, and they buried him. They did not talk about the kiss, and when he saw her tattooed back, he felt like he had wronged her. She did not think of him that way though. For her, he was still Jay Reyes, and she was his Marie Ingrid. She told him that she trusted him.

Even during Ishval, she trusted him. Their reunion was very sickening; both of them became murderers of innocent people, and they saw each other on the battlefield. Riza saw what he did with the flame alchemy that she entrusted him, and yet she still believed in him. She asked him to burn her back, he did. That is one of the many reasons why their story is not ordinary.

Their present is mostly filled with forbidden long glances, their fingers touching even when it wasn't necessary, and their unspoken feelings. His love for her still exists, and it will never disappear. Roy knew that her love for him was just the same. Strong. Undeniable. Powerful.

He has dreams about them, of course. He dreamed of them being together in the open, going out in real dates rather than undercover ones. He dreamed long walks in the park with Black Hayate, with fingers intertwined. He dreamed of asking for her hand in marriage, and she would say yes. He dreamed of her walking down the aisle wearing white, and he would be waiting in the altar with tears in his eyes because finally, he would be able to marry his Marie. He dreamed of them having a little girl; she would have his hair and her mother's eyes.

If could wish for anything in the world, he wanted his dreams to become his future.

Roy knew that it would be impossible, though. He would never be able to hold her hand in public. He would never be able to ask her hand in marriage. They would never be able to have their own wedding photo, and they would never have their own kid. The anti-fraternization law exists for a reason, and in the future he would never remove that law just so they could be together. It's fine for Roy, though. As long as she stills stay by his side, he's still happy.

Riza is the only woman he wanted to achieve those dreams with, and if he cannot have her, then he wouldn't go looking for another. She is his only Marie Ingrid, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

 **Let me know your thoughts, please. :)**


End file.
